


Out of Breath

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clintasha Week, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Clintasha Week 2018Day 3 -Dreams and NightmaresI tried to go with something lighter, but my muse refused to cooperate. Much love to Crazy4Orcas on title help and typos!





	Out of Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Clintasha Week 2018  
> Day 3 -Dreams and Nightmares
> 
> I tried to go with something lighter, but my muse refused to cooperate. Much love to Crazy4Orcas on title help and typos!

With a start, Clint jerked awake. His breath was labored, his skin was clammy, and the vision of him strangling Natasha, her red hair tangled around his wrists as he pressed his thumbs tighter and tighter against her pale throat, refused to leave his mind.

He muttered a vile curse before flinging the sheet from his body, sitting up, and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Then he lowered his head towards his knees and took a few deep, cleansing breaths. 

It had been a dream. A nightmare. _Not_ a memory. _Not_ real. 

Still…

He glanced over his shoulder at the woman sharing his bed, hoping he hadn't disturbed her and that the sight of her sleeping peacefully would help to calm his pounding heart.

She wasn't sleeping. 

She was peering up at him through worried green eyes, her beautiful face marred by a frown as she lifted a hand and ran it across his shoulders.

He shuddered and leaned into her touch.

"New York?" she questioned softly.

He nodded silently and took another deep breath.

"I was strangling you, and your eyes were wide with disbelief as I choked you harder and harder and harder until…"

He stopped and turned away.

He heard the sheets rustle behind him and then her strong, lithe arms wound around his body and her supple breasts pressed against his back. Her breath tickled the curve of his neck as she placed a soft kiss against his skin.

"Don't go there," she whispered. "It was magic and mirrors. You didn't kill me. I'm right here."

"But what -"

"I am still here," she repeated, shifting around to straddle his lap. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned her forehead against his. "Still here. With you."

He pulled her tight against him and breathed in deep, inhaling the scent of her shampoo, the muskiness of her skin. She was still here. With him.

He just had to keep believing that this was not the dream.


End file.
